USF2 The Fighters (Part 2)
This is part 2 of the characters in the Fighters. Here is the key for some symbols and colors T.Hawk A proud member of his Navajo tribe, but after a surprise attack from Shadaloo nearly wiped out his Native American tribe and forced him to flee to Mexico. There he has mixed his Native American combat arts with Mexico's wrestling style of Lucha Libre. He has proven his prowess in the Mexican Wrestling circuit, in fact so much he has been invited to compete in the World Warrior Tournament. Now Hawk's motivation is to act revenge on Shadaloo (the sponsors of this tournament). Abilities T.Hawk though he may be big, but also has a reasonable amount of speed, his huge size can also make it difficult to jump over him, both his punches and kicks also reach a long way if used properly, his attacks may not deliver a lot of hits, but they do a lot of damage when they connect, some of his special moves can also avoid projectiles if used properly. Limitations T.Hawk is also a bit slow (not as slow as Zangief though) as well are his attacks, so you have to make sure that you use some of his light attacks as well as his heavy attacks. His special moves also have a weakness, it involves T.Hawk to use his entire body into the move, that means that if blocked or dodged it can leave him vulnerable to counterattacks, although his special moves can avoid projectiles but his big size makes him (almost) a projectile target, so you must make sure you use some of his special moves on the defense as well as on the offense. Fei Long One of East Asia's most re-knowned Martial Arts actors (also famous in the west as well), Fei Long is now feeling that he is getting a bad reputation as his stunt doubles don't fight with the same caliber of skill as him. He has heard of the World Warrior Tournament, he told his publicists to get him invited to this tournament as he now sees the opportunity to fuse his skills against some of the world's finest warriors and to get a *real* challenge. Abilities Fei Long is one of the faster male fighters in the game and has a very good jumping ability as well. His Chicken Leg Kick move can also avoid certain projectiles (though they don't pass through Fei Long). He'a slao good for those who like to do hit & run tactics as he can land a few good well placed hits and then escape before he gets into trouble. Limitations Range is definitely a problem for Fei Long, in fact he has the shortest range of any non-grappling fighter as both his punches and kicks don't reach very long, so fighting against T.Hawk, or even Dhalsim can prove difficult for Fei Long. His Motion Punch move comes with a warning, if completed Fei Long shakes, leaving him vulnerable to counterattacks of nearly all kinds (espceially projectiles), so make sure his final strike of this particular move hits, or you'll get into trouble. Dee Jay One of the western hemisphere's most prevalent Kickboxers, he has recently gotten into the music business and uses his skills to dance as well as fight. He has been invited to the World Warrior Tournament, his hopes is that his victory will propel him to global star status. Abilities Dee Jay can make good use of both his punches and kicks, his kicks can reach quite long and can also hit hard as can his punches, his Max Out Slash move can also be a good defense (though not quite effective as Guile's Sonic Boom), his Dread Kick and Maximum Jackknife moves are also good to use as they can hit his opponent multiple times. Limitations Dee Jay's Kicks can reach a long way, but the same story can't be said about his punches (although his punches can do a good amount of damage, unlike Chun-Li's) but his punches are very short range and Dee Jay has to get up in his opponents' face in order to use them, the best example of this is his Hyper Fist move, it can hit multiple times, but you must be up close in order to use it. Another problem for Dee Jay is that (like Guile and E.Honda) most of the special moves require a chrge time, so you need to use them properly, or they'll be easily blocked dodged or countered. Cammy Cammy is a part of the Royal Military's Delta Red Squadron. She has been given orders by her superiors to compete in the World Warrior Tournament to destroy Shadaloo, but little does Cammy realize is that her true past will be revealed if she is successful in her mission. Abilities Cammy has a good combination of speed and jump (much like Fei Long) she is definitely good for those who like hit & run tactics, her Spinning Knuckles move is good against opponents as well as to avoid projectiles. Her small body also makes it hard to use projectiles or to grapple and throw. Limitations Cammy shares some of the same weaknesses as Fei Long, both her punches and kicks have short range so hit & run tactics are almost essential when playing as Cammy. Though, she can be problematic to those who like to use projectiles, but well seasoned Street Fighter gamers can be smart and know where she's going to land and use the projectile when she's the most vulnerable, same goes to grapplers such as Zangief. Balrog Once a fearsome boxer in the ring with his brutish strength. He was then banned for life after killing one of his opponents. With an insatiable appetite for money, he joins Shadaloo in hopes to make his fortune once again. Abilities Balrog much like some other fighters in the game can hit quite hard. Balrog's punches can hit especially hard (doing a bit extra damage). If his special moves hit, they can also do a lot of damage. Balrog's speed is also surprisingly fast, though he's not *really* quick. Limitations Balrog has some obvious problems when he fights. First is that most of his special moves leave him vulnerable to low attacks such as foot sweeps, they also leave him wide open to projectiles, though his Buffalo Headbutt move can avoid projectiles, but the timing is very narrow. Because Balrog is a heavyweight boxer, he also has bad jumping abilities, meaning he can't use jump attacks efficiently, and jumping over projectiles is also a problem for Balrog, he also can't kick so his LK, MK and HK commands are short range elbow strikes that are only effective when the opponent is up close. Vega Once a ruthless matador on the bullfighting circuit. He was banned permenantly for his treating of bulls and his violence. He has joined Shadaloo as one of M.Bison's right hand men and to quench his thirst for blood. Abilities Vega is one of the faster male characters in the game and he also has a very good jumping ability, he is also the only fighter that wields a weapon (which is a claw glove) which can help him do a bit more damage to his opponents, he also can perform backflips which he can avoid projectiles when he performs them. His Rolling Claw Strike move can also hit multiple times. Limitations Although Vega is fast both on the ground and in the air, but Vega is also one of the weaker male characters and his moves do little damage. Plus, some of Vega's moves also rely on his Claw Glove which can break off if he blocks enough attacks, and once it's off he has to fight without it for the remainder of the round and some of his special moves will lose their effectiveness once he loses his claw. His special moves too can be quite complicated to perform because some require a follow up command after one move is performed. Sagat A veteran of the World Warrior Torunament as he was once the holder of the title of the "World's Strongest", until his fight with Ryu and the loss of his title also came the loss of his respect for Muay Thai Fighters (including with his partner: Adon), seeking revenge, he briefly joined Shadaloo for the rematch he desired that he felt only M.Bison can provide, he soon left Shadaloo as he regained some focus and not just consumed with vengence. Still, he desires a rematch with Ryu, will he be able to get his revenge the tournament holds the answers. Abilities Sagat can make good use of both his punches and kicks as both reach pretty long, though not as long as Dhalsim, Sagat is also good for up close fighting as he is distant fighting as he has projectiles and has devastating punch and kick moves as well. Limitations It's difficult to point out an obvious weakness for Sagat as he has well balanced attributes (as does his rival: Ryu) however, because Sagat's body is quite big, he can be an easy target for opponents that use projectiles or other attacks, his big body also hinders his jumping ability, which compounds his inability to easily avoid projectiles (though his Tiger Knee move does help, but it's not foolproof), his own (ironically) are easily avoid able since they're not thrown on a middle plane (meaning it's not in the middle of the Y-Axis screen they're either high or low, high Tiger Shots can be ducked and the low shots can be jumped over. So, you must be at mid range to use the Tiger shots effectively. His other special moves can be devastating, but you also need to be at close range for them to be effective. M.Bison The feared leader of Shadaloo, his organization runs criminal and terrorist activities all over the world and because of this, it has it's fingers in many pies. Bison has decided to sponsor the World Warrior Tournament so he can face off against the world's strongest fighter, if he is victorious he can use his organization to conquer the world. Abilities Bison also has a good jumping abilities and his kicks have long range. His Devil Reverse move can help Bison evade projectiles and counterattack at the same time. His Double-Knee Press can also hit hard and twice if he's at a good distance. Limitations Bison's jumping abilities also have the same weakness as Blanka as Bison (as well) can over shoot his jump. Some of Bison's special moves can also leave him dangerously vulnerable to counterattacks, especially those of the projectile variety, his Head Press can also be countered by anti-air moves (like Ryu and Ken's Dragon Punch and Guile's Somersault Kick), so caution is advised when fighting as Bison. Next Page